Communication devices such as mobile phones and tablets are now in common use by users and provide users with instant access to increasingly valuable information and resources. In emergency situations, communication devices are even more helpful as they allow the users to immediately reach out to someone, such as via a 911 emergency call, to seek help or share information about the situation. However, in such emergency situations, it may not be always possible for users to communicate in the same manner (e.g., with similar loudness) as they would speak during a non-emergency situation. This is particularly true for a scenario when the user of a communication device is unable to communicate the situation with clear and audible speech to avoid attention from a perpetrator during the emergency situation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.